


Hostage AU

by SHIELDRomanoffMay



Series: General Danvers Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #Iwillfinishthis #GeneralDanversweek, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the first AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage AU

Day4: Hostage AU

It had all begun with atypical reconnaissance mission and then shit hit the fan.

They had finally been happy and then shit hit the fan.

They had finally kissed and then shit hit the fan.

They had gone on their first date and shit hit the fan.

Astra had pinned Alex to the door and kissed her senseless and shi… well other things hit the fan.

Life at the moment was shit hitting the fan.

 

Astra’s heels clicked down the hallways as she walked into the precinct. She had not infact taken Alex up on her offer of working for the prosecution because she enjoyed defense. And hell even the jurors sweated when they went at it in court. They had each other to come home to. Astra still wasn’t used to that but it brought a warm comfort to her.

 

“Detective Grant, what have you done about getting our DA back? Quite honestly the ADA can’t cut it and I want her back now.”

 

Cat Grant, renowned detective for the NCPD turned at the sound of the defense attorneys voice.

 

“Miss we are doing all we can to get her back, I realize you have a personal stake in this but you have to let us do our job.”

 

“Your job isn’t doing itself very well. She’s been missing for over 10 hours. You need to get your ass in gear or so help me I will make sure you lose your job.”

 

Astra turned heel and stalked angrily down the hallway. Cat sighed. They had simply needed a gay couple that wasn’t known and the DA and her girlfriend had fit perfectly. Now Alex was missing.

 

 

Alex awoke with her head pounding, where the fuck was she? The distant sound of water dripping and no other sound than that and it did not help her ideal of being safe and warm. She pried her eyes open and looked around. She was chained to a wall in a pit.

 

Well hell.

 

The sound of an iron door grating on concrete filled the empty silent space and Alex stiffened. A man, tall blond hair, blue eyes walked in over the pit. He smiled.

  
“Alexandra Danvers, District attorney at an impressively young age, attractive, is a member of a very good gym and a boxing community, well toned, an impressive attorney, you even worked for the CIA for a few years in college. Overall an incredibly desirable woman, except for one important fact; You are gay. Something I plan to spend the rest of my life eradicating. You and your kind are a disease, and when I am done with you I will move on to your wonderful girlfriend, who by the way once upon a time was married to me. I made her what she was and I will have her back by my side and I will take what I want.”

 

A loud cracking sound filled the room as his open hand slapped her across her face. Alex spit the blood out of her mouth as his open hand opened a wound in her lip. She laughed.

 

“Is this the part where you give an evil laugh and pull out a supervillan uniform with spandex?Last I checked Batman you weren’t the joker.”

 

Non’s eyes became a ice blue.

 

“I always get what I want Danvers.”

 

“And you think Kidnapping the DA and spouting your antigay agenda is a bright idea? Even if you did kill me you would be hunted down by all of the NCPD, Superman, Batman, the CIA and anyone else. You wouldn’t be making a statement, you’d be making me a martyr and then anyone you want to sympathize would not.”

 

Non cocked his head to the side.

 

“Fair point, but you don’t know my whole plan.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Back at the precinct Cat had asked Astra to come down to discuss the case. They were looking for known associates of the two woman to narrow down their search field.

 

An entourage of black suited women in ties and aviator glasses walked into the precinct. The lead one pulled off her aviators and addressed Cat. Cat balked, her heart speeding up like a race car. The woman was fucking gorgeous. She was wearing a black suit with a skinny tie on a white oxford with two buttons loose showing a nice amount of chest without cleavage. The tie was loosely tied and Cat’s mouth went dry. Fucking hell. Her blond hair was down and as she pulled off her aviators she was the epitome of a babe. Cat’s eyes roamed over the woman’s lovely figure. Oh what Cat would do to have that underneath her. Her perusal took long enough that she realized she had completely missed what the other woman had said.

 

Kara noticed the older blonde detective and she was lovely but she needed to find her sister. She sighed in relief when she saw that Astra was there.

 

“Whose in charge here? My name is Agent Kara Danvers, I’m the CIA liason.”

 

Astra stepped forward into a hug that Kara gave her. whispering softly to Kara.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Kara squeezed her a moment then breaking away addressed her question again to the stunned woman.

 

“Again I’m asking whose in charge here.”

 

The mute woman pointed to the Captains office just as Captain Lucy Lane poked her head out of her office.

 

“Turn on the tv, we got something.”

 

The Tv was originally playing the news when the signal was distrupted and a blonde haired tall man began speaking.

 

“MY name is Non, my location is of little to no consequence. My goal is to eradicate homosexuality from the face of the planet. I will save you from yourselves. I will first begin with your District Attorney Alexandra Danvers.” Kara had already been on the phone with her people to find the source of the signal as Non continued talking listing off Alex’s accomplishments like he was giving a resume of why she should die. Astra next to her was seething.

 

“Kara we can’t get a signal, he’s bouncing it all over the globe.”

 

“Try harder, lets nail this son of a bitch.”

 

Astra at this point interjected.

 

“That son of a bitch is my ex husband.”

 

Kara’s head whipped around.

 

“Last name?”

 

“Legally he has none. He uses a different last name for different things.” Astra continued to tell Kara who’d had an agent pull out a laptop and do a complete check on the man who was just finishing up his speech and interrupted the flow of information by addressing Astra directly.

 

“Astra, I know I made a lot of mistakes in our marriage, but you were always the love of my life. I want to make this work. We had a lot of issues in our marriage because I asked too much, now I’m just going to take. This is the first thing I am taking from you. So be ready for that. Anyways I need to sign off.”

 

Anger coursed through Astra’s veins, how dare he threaten that and take Alex. She began pacing back and forth. Kara seeing this reached out and taking her arm calming her.

 

“Calm down, we will find this guy and get Alex back. He sounds like an ass, but with your help we will find him. We have the entire resources of the CIA behind us.”

 

A voice crackled in Kara’s ear.

 

“Director we got nothing, this guy is a ghost, and your sister a hostage.”

 

“Fantastic, but James you are the best agent I have, get on it. There are no excuses here.”

 

“Yes Maam. Astra what do you know of this guy?”

 

“He is highly successful, he owns one of the largest companies in the industry. He’s weathly, snobbish and obviously a chauvinist. He has a high IQ.”

 

Cat nodded.

 

“With all those factors he would be a perfect suspect, but since we already know he’s done the crime, it will be easier to pinpoint his location. He wants this to be public, so a warehouse not as far out of the city is our best bet. Alex was also within a pit almost, what would that equal for production?”

 

Kara nodded impressed by this beautiful detective.

 

“ It would equal either clay or some time of mining*.”

 

Cat nodded.

 

“That sounds about right.”

 

Astra nodded as well.

 

“He produces some of the highest quality clay for artists, for sculpting.”

 

Kara nodded.

 

“Let’s go and detective, keep the sirens off, we want the element of surprise. “

 

Cat nodded and the trail of black suits headed to their conspicuous black cars and all piled in. Kara walked over to her and handed her a comm.

 

“You’ll need this.”

  
Cat smiled tightly and took the comm her fingers brushing Kara’s and a jolt of arousal shooting straight to her core. She shoved the comm in her ear and got into her car following the black Suv’s. Kara’s honey voice filled her ear and once again she found herself aroused. Damn woman.

 

“allright team what can we assume by this guy?”

 

One of the agenst spoke up.

“He’s an ego maniac, chances are Alex will be prominently on display in a way that either makes her more of a sexual object or in a position where she is degraded. His inclination is to either make her into an object so he can ease his conscious or to discount the affect she has on him. This will make her vulnerable to attack and we need to watch our approach. He may either get behind her to threaten her and protect himself or   put himself in the position of us and her. She is not the object of his desire so her life means very little to him. ”

 

A male agent spoke up.

 

“He has an extreme case of homophobia and thinks hes doing the world a favor by eradicating them. His intelligence will allow him to push buttons of all of us particularly Astra. He will be baiting us to act in the way he wants. At the moment he thinks everything is in his control, when getting Alex we want to make him continue to feel like we are not in control. After rescuing Alex in order to get to him we need to take his control away.”

 

Kara mhmmed to each of the statements as they pulled up outside the warehouse. Cat was a little bit behind them and when she pulled up and watched as the Agents all put on Bullet proof vests and Kara was pulling off her jacket and her muscles rippled as she did. Cat watched her pull off her tie and slip the vest on and pull her gun.

 

“Fuck me.” She muttered under her breath, Astra having heard it smirked at Cat.

 

“She does that well, or so I hear.”

 

Cat swore again and pulling on her vest she pulled her gun as well and followed the agents in. The factory was dingy and the Agents and detectives communicated with hand signals. Astra had opted to join them having seal training and having worked for witness protection. She handled a gun well. They rounded the corner and Non stood over a console and hearing them he quickly activated a security system.

 

“Ah you are finally here, its about time. What yo use surrounding your lovely DA is a laser grid and for every moment you stall in coming with me Astra it gets closer to Alex, the sooner you let me take what I want the longer your DA will live.”

 

Astra smiled sadistically.

 

“Or I could just shoot you for harming an officer of the law.”

 

Non realizing his folly smiled gently.

 

“A fight then, to the death. You win I will give you the encryption codes and she will go free. If you lose, I will have you as I wish.”

 

Astra nodded and stripping off her vest, set her gun to the side and joined Non in the ring he had set up. Kara wasn’t a fan of this idea but after a no nonsense look from Astra she complied keeping her gun trained on Non the entire time.

The fight between her and Non lasted only a few minutes, but in the meantime James had slipped into the warehouse and had deactivated the laser grid. Non looked up in surprise his instincts had been wrong. Astra had him by his throat but as soon as the laser grid was down she dropped him to the floor and rushed to Alex. Non growled as he saw Astra swipe the blood off Alex’s lips and kiss her gently. He reached for a gun only to find in his knee a searing pain. Kara then walked over disarmed him and knocked him out.

 

Alex woke up to the softness of her favorite pair of lips on her.

 

“Astra?”

 

Astra smiled as she swam into view.

 

“Hey baby, didn’t think you’d get rid of me that easily did you?”

 

“I’d hoped not but I’m glad you’re here.” Alex was struggling to remain conscious and just before she fell back into unconsciousness she whimpered a soft “ love you Astra.”

Astra found herself frozen, it had been a long time since she had heard those words, but for once, she heard them and felt happy. Alex loved her. She smiled to herself, it was the first time she was glad to hear those words. She kissed Alex’s forehead.

 

“I love you to Alexandra Danvers. You’re not going to like the next part. “ One of the agents had grabbed smelling salts and put them under Alex’s nose. She hated the smell and came too choking on the smell. Astra was there though and she smiled. “We need to get you to the hospital babe, and then we can go home.”

 

Alex nodded and stood with her and Kara’s assistance and hobbled out of the warehouse was it? Kara smiled.

 

“You really did it this time Alex.”

 

“Glad I could amuse you little sister.” Cat came over and smiled.

 

“You’re never out of trouble are you Alex?”

 

Alex smirked back.

 

“Gotta keep you on your toes somehow Cat. Oh and by the way meet the perfect woman. Cat, Kara, Kara, Cat, despite your age difference you would be perfect for each other. DO me a favor and switch phone numbers then fuck each other because god knows you could both use the stick pulled out of your asses.”

 

Astra supporting most of Alex’s weight laughed in amusement.

 

“Its actually kinda totally true. I got this Kara, go.”

Kara’s mouth opened like a fish then closed as she realized her sister was right. She turned on all her Danver’s charm and turned to the beautiful detective.

 

“HI, Kara Danvers director of the FBI.” A frusterated ‘Kara!’ Was yelled when Alex heard her introduction. “Uhhh… ok let me try again, I’m Kara Danvers and no I don’t always listen to my sister, just when she is right and she is right you are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

 

Cat snorted.

 

“Are you always this charming Kiera?”

 

“My name is… well yes I am always this charming.”

 

Cat turned and walked away leaving a flabbergasted Kara, Alex just snorted and shrugged. They drove to the hospital where Alex was given a clean bill of health and they headed home.

 

Astra led a limping and bruised Alex to the door with one hand around her waist holding her steady. Truth is she had been looking forward to this for the last few days, during her hostage situation and during the rescue and all of it.

 

Astra opened the door to the house and led her over to the couch. Alex was laid down on it a tv remote handed to her and she watched as Astra started to head toward the kitchen a hand encircled her wrist and she squeaked as Alex pulled her ontop of her and she grit her teeth taking the pain. Once situated she just held Astra as the tears fell. Her ear plastered to Alex’s chest as she sobbed, the fear, the anger the frusteration all came out with Alex rubbing her back whispering soothing things into her ear. After a few minutes Astra began speaking.

 

“I married Non because it was what my parents wanted me to do. They expected me to marry a man and produce and heir to their kingdom. Non was a convenience that my parents wanted. He was brilliant handsome and came from a rich family himself. He was everything my parents wanted, what I thought I wanted. He was kind at first, I would say we liked each other but love was another matter entirely. Over time he became abusive, hitting me to remind me what I as worth to him. It was one of the more horrible things I’ve been through.

A friend of mine saw the bruises one day and confronted me. She asked me why I had a bruise over my eyes again and I laughed and said I was clumsy. She figured it out and through planning, through lawyers and wills I was able to walk away with my fortune in tact but not my heart. I was so broken for so long Alex, I wanted so much more than what I was. We married when I was eighteen, I left at 21. I got my law degree, took self defense and various martial art classes and I healed. It took me nine years, I never expected to love someone again and then you came waltzing into my life. I love you Alex.”

 

Alex had tears streaming down her face as she hugged Astra closer to her. When silence reigned she pulled her lover closer and kissed her with all of her might.   When they broke for air Alex looked deep in her eyes and spoke softly.

 

“I met you in a dream. You called me _Brave One_ and introduced yourself. You introduced yourself as my wife.” Astra gasped as Alex held her close. It was true they had similar dreams. “ I’ve loved you since the moment you appeared in my dreams Astra, and while I don’t think we are quite ready for marriage, I would love that to be true some day. I love you Astra.”

 

They basked in the quietness of one another and the love they held for each other.

 

The day started with shit hitting the fan and it ended with declarations of love and discussion of much more.


End file.
